


The Dark Side

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: A one-shot I made for the Tartorus arc, though I know how I plays out, I decided to make a small story where it all goes to my plan... *evil laughter* T to be safe. (I am also caught up with the manga so... DONT JUDGE ME!)





	The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> "ABC"= Real people speaking.
> 
> Underlined = Thoughts.
> 
> " _ABC_ "= Normally speaking.
> 
> " **ABC** "= The... Well... No spoilers!  
> ~~  
> I DONT NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

I stood in a box, how I could tell? The white lining around me, going in 90 degree angles every now and then. The darkness was overwhelming, with sporadic white dots floating across my vision. _Who am I?_

**"You are Natsu Dragneel."**

"Natsu." I tested the name. _Why is that name so familiar? I wonder..._

"...tsu!"

A foreign voice... It sounded familiar.

"Damn it! Natsu...eyes...open...wake up!"

Again, the voice was familiar. The voice was also rougher than the first. _Who are they?_

**"They are your friends."**

_Friends? I never had friends. All I ever had was this darkness._

"Stu...id..why..leave...th...idiot!"

The first voice spoke. The darkness around me rippled, the white dots floating to the side. _Friends..._

**"Yes, friends."**

"Get...here...fight me...jerk!"

_Fight?_

**"You used to fight him constantly."**

_Who are you? And him? Who the heck is he?_

**"I am the other side of you, the darker side, your demon. And he, well... He is Gray, Gray Fullbuster."**

"Gray..." I tested the name, getting surprisingly irritated by it.

"NA... WAK..UUUU..PPP!"

_Who is this voice?_

**"Your mate, our mate, Lucy Heartfillia."**

_Mate. Lucy._ I felt a ripple go through the darkness, bigger and more effective, I took a step back to balance myself.

"Lucy... Heartfillia..."

 **"Don't forget Romeo, Wakkaba..."** The voice trailed off a bunch of names and I looked to my side. **"...Gajeel..."** I got surprisingly irritated by that name also. _Why?_

I then saw an image, it was me, on the floor, with a male and female hovering over me, shaking me, screaming out things I couldn't hear. "Why?" The person Hummed. "Why can't I hear them anymore?"

 **"Becuase, you are the light side, the limited side."** I growled, _since when have I ever been limited?_

**"Always."**

I reached for the image and felt an arm grab my own. _Let go of me._

 **"Not so fast."** I saw large fanged teeth as he smiled. **"You aren't going anywhere."** _Why not?!_ **"Because... I just don't want you to?"**

"That sounded really uncertain." I said alloud. He smiled again, larger this time.

 **"Dont worry, I am not."** I felt my hand get incredibly hot and I punched him, flames erupted out of my hand. _Flames? Why does it remind me of a dragon?_ **"You were taught by one."** _A dragon... His name... Fire... Igneel..._ Flashes went through my vision, a bunch of memories.

"LET ME GO!"

"Natsu..." 

Lucy's voice echoed throughout the box. "Lucy!" I saw a light on the top of the box and I reached for it. I was pulled through...

* * *

I sat up with a sharp gasp. Lucy sighed in relief, wiping the tears. "You had us worried..." Gray fround.

"I wasn't worried, what are you talking about?" I smiled and stood up.

"Thanks." I gave them my softest smile. "I am fine now." Lucy smiled back as Gray was frozen in shock.

"Good, becuase we, I, still need that rent money!" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"You really shouldn't expect it. It's gonna be gone in a day anyways." She hit me on top of my head.

"Sorry, sorry!"

I looked up at the sky, ignoring the rude comments Gray was giving me. _What did he mean by mate?_ I frowned, _I wonder..._

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I hope you liked it... Anyways! I am done with the one-shot!


End file.
